The Memories Of Happiness
by pug0tis
Summary: Ever since Hilbert defeated alder, Bianca went missing. Will Hilbert tell his feelings for her? Find out here!


The memories of happiness

Hello here a love fic about Hilbert and Bianca. Enjoy? (No flames please!)  
(Hilbert: 19)  
(Bianca: 18) -  
"Hilbert, please... Take care of my little girl, OK?"  
Every since those words came out of Bianca's father, Hilbert had promised himself to do what her father wished him to do.  
Bianca meant a lot to Hilbert, she had a bubbly caring personality that Hilbert really liked and appreciated.  
However ever since Hilbert defeated Alder, he hasn't seen Bianca. He was starting to wonder if something happened to her. Due to his curiosity getting the best of him he decided to go to her house that was in Nacrene City.  
"Go unfezant!"  
Unfezant was sent out, most of Hilbert's pokemon have fully evolved to their final evolutions. Hilbert got on to unfezant's back and yelled:  
"Unfezant take me to Nacrene city!"  
Unfezant followed Hilbert's order and flew him to Nacrene city as fast as he could. Once he arrived, he noticed how different the place looked since the last time he was there when he defeated Lenora and got the dragonite skull back from team plasma. However he was here for his friend not his memories.  
"Hopefully she's at the pokemon center"  
He really hoped that she was there, he wanted to tell his feelings for her. Ever since they were friends when they were kids he had a crush on her. The journey with her and Cheren made him love her more.  
Once he arrived at the pokemon center he noticed a woman who looked very stressed. She had ruffled blonde hair,crooked glasses,and had a cup of coffee on her hand.  
"Maybe she works here I'll ask her about Bianca." He came near to the woman and soon asked her:  
"Hey excuse me...I'm looking for a woman named Bianca, I'm her best friend Hilbert. Have you seen her?" The woman's eyes opened widely.  
"Hilbert is that you?"  
Hilbert was surprised that the woman knew his name. "H-how do you know my name?"  
"It's me Bianca, don't you remember me Hilbert?"  
"Oh sorry I didn't know it was you, you just look different..."  
"Ah I'm sorry it's just I was doing some things earlier, hey why don't you come follow me to my room? I would love to talk to you after the last time I saw you."  
"Sure Bianca I would love to!"  
They went upstairs to one of the rooms in the pokemon center. Bianca opens the sorry and said something to Hilbert.  
"Hey Hilbert I look embarrassing like this, so can you please wait here while I change?"  
"U-uh sure anything for you."  
-A few minutes later-

The door opened and there was Bianca however Hilbert noticed something about her. Her body figure and how it was with her clothing. The only word he could think of is busty. Although he was always one to look he couldn't do it to Bianca, well at least not now.  
"Come on in Hilbert I would love to talk."  
The cheerful smile was still with her which made him happy to see it again. She and Hilbert went inside the room, however Hilbert noticed how messy the place was. He sat down in the couch with Bianca.  
"So Bianca what have you been doing since the last time I saw you?"  
"Oh Hilbert I'm sorry about the mess it's just that I'm trying to become a pokemon professor."  
"Ah how's that going on?"  
"Well it's been stressful and honestly it's not really making me happy."  
Hilbert noticed how Bianca looked like if she was distracted by something.  
"Hey Bianca is something bothering you?"  
Bianca looked at Hilbert and immediately cried. Hilbert was in shock, he's never seen Bianca cry especially in front of him.  
"Bianca is something wrong?"  
Bianca came closer to Hilbert and hugged him tightly. She cried hard on his shoulder. Hilbert put his arms around her hoping she would tell him.  
"Bianca please tell me I'm your best friend."  
Bianca stop crying and looked up to him.  
"Hilbert I want to tell you something but I don't want to ruin our friendship, every since I've tried to become a professor I've missed you so much."  
Hilbert was wondering what words could ruin their friendship. Whatever it was he would still be her friend.  
"Bianca I promise I'm not going to get angry and I won't break our friendship. So please Bianca I hate seeing you sad."  
Bianca looked at Hilbert but immediately looked away blushing while she sighs.  
"Hilbert if you must know I'll tell you guess it wouldn't hurt at least I hope not. Hilbert I've started to have feelings for you I've loved you ever since we were kids. Your charm and kindness really made me happy that I was your friend, and every since our journey I've loved you more ever since you stood up with Elesa and helped convince my dad to continue my journey. So there I said it please don't hurt me."  
Hilbert was completely shocked. His love for Bianca completely grew more. Bianca looked at Hilbert as if she was about to burst to tears. Hilbert came close to Bianca completely surprising her.  
"Bianca I want to tell you that I love you as well. That was the reason I came, to tell you about my feelings for you." Bianca out his lips with Hilbert's lips making their love official.  
"Hilbert I love you please don't leave me."  
"Bianca I'll love you till the end of time. I'll never leave you"  
Both of them knew that this is a memory that will last forever with them.  
-The End- 


End file.
